video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Men in Black
|catalogue number = CC7777 |rating = |running time = 94 minutes}} Men in Black is a UK VHS release by Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 22nd March 1999. Description Cast * Tommy Lee Jones as Kevin Brown / Agent K: J's grizzled and humorless mentor. Clint Eastwood turned down the part, while Jones only accepted the role after Steven Spielberg promised the script would improve, based on his respect for Spielberg's track record. He had been disappointed with the first draft, which he reportedly said "stank"; he felt it did not capture the tone of the comic. * Will Smith as James Darrell Edwards III / Agent J: A former NYPD detective, newly recruited to the MIB. Smith was cast because Barry Sonnenfeld's wife was a fan of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Sonnenfeld also liked his performance in Six Degrees of Separation. Chris O'Donnell turned down the role because he found the role of a new recruit too similar to Dick Grayson, whom he played in Batman Forever and Batman & Robin. David Schwimmer also turned down the part. Like Jones, Smith said he accepted the role after meeting with Spielberg and cited his success as a producer. * Linda Fiorentino as Dr. Laurel Weaver / Agent L: A deputy medical examiner who has had a few run-ins with the MIB in the past. * Vincent D'Onofrio as the Bug: A giant alien insect who eats a farmer and uses his skin as a disguise. He comes to earth to kidnap the Galaxy and use it to destroy the Arquillians. John Turturro and Bruce Campbell were both offered the role. ** D'Onofrio also portrays Edgar, the farmer/abusive husband that gets killed by the Bug and has his form used by him. * Rip Torn as Chief Zed: The head of the MIB. * Tony Shalhoub as Jack Jeebs: An alien, posing as a pawn shop owner, who deals in illegal weapons. * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Beatrice: The psychologically abused wife of the abusive farmer Edgar, whom the 'Bug' killed and used his skin as a disguise. * Mike Nussbaum as Gentle Rosenberg: An Arquillian jeweler who is the guardian of "the Galaxy". * Jon Gries as Van Driver * Sergio Calderón as Jose * John Alexander as Mikey: An alien who poses as a Mexican being snuck across the border. * Patrick Breen as Mr. Redgick * Becky Ann Baker as Mrs. Redgick * Carel Struycken as Arquillian * Fredric Lehne as Agent Janus * Kent Faulcon as Jake Jensen * Richard Hamilton as Agent D: K's partner at the start of the film, he decides he is too old for the job and has K erase his memory so he can retire. * David Cross as Newton * Sean Whalen as Passport Officer Voices * Tim Blaney as Frank: A smart-talking pug-like alien. * Mark Sektrakian as Rosenberg Alien * Brad Abrell, Thom Fountain, Carl J. Johnson, and Drew Massey as the Worm Guys: A quartet of worm-like aliens that work for Men in Black. Credits Trailers and info Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Men in Black Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:BBFC PG Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I. Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Parkes/MacDonald Productions Category:Sony Pictures Releasing